That Thing Called Love
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Summary: When the death of a marine is linked to a serial killer and a therapy group, Timothy McGee goes undercover to find out who’s the killer at the same time trying to keep his feelings for his partner a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you wonderful fans of NCIS. My name is LadyCizzle and I am pleased to bring you my second NCIS fic. The first one which was posted moments before should be up and ready to read. Like this one it contains drama, suspense, and a small love story. Unlike that one this story contains one more thing: Slash. If you aren't familiar with my work then you know that I am a slash girl. From different shows, different genres, you name it I've written it. Hope that doesn't turn anyone away and if it does oh well, I can write what I want.

Warnings: may contain small tidbits from the seasons but not a lot. If you blink you'll totally miss it.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show the rights or anything else. I'm just a crazy fan.

* * *

**Chapter** **One**

Soft yet callous hands slide across his bare chest making him moan as he threw his head against the wall. He couldn't breath, only moan and gasp as a hot tongue nibbled on

Biting his lip to keep from crying out, the hands moved away from his chest, down to his stomach, and stopping at his all ready hard and leaking erection. He moaned, loudly as the hand wrapped around it and began stroking it slowly.

"Please-"

A raspy chuckle against his face tickled his ear and sent a second wave of shivers down his body. He tried his best down to keep still but nothing he did worked, he shivered uncontrollably.

The raspy seductive voice returned to his ear again as a warm body was tightly pressed against his. "Want me to stop."

"Never." He moaned, to weak to say yes even if he wanted too. No, he never wanted this to stop, ever. It was something he'd wanted for so long and he couldn't believe it was finally happening.

"Never what?"

"Never stop."

Another chuckle and an increase of speed and he didn't know how much more he could take. His body was overloaded, tingling with sensations he didn't know he had. He was able to let out one more moan before hot lips covered his and a tongue shoved down his throat. Not that he didn't mind.

He let out a disappointed growl when the tantalizing tongue left his mouth but the hand remained where it was. For that he was grateful. Still, it wasn't enough. He longed for a release; somehow he knew the owner of the hand knew that. Especially when they laughed again in his ear.

"I know what you want and I want to give it to you." the voice teased playfully. "But first you have to do something for me."

Squeezing his eyes tight, he banged his head back against the wall and steadied himself. "Anything." he gasped. "I'll give you…anything you want."

"All right then, say my name."

He would have given the world if he owned it. "Please-"

"I will, as soon as you say my name." responded the voice as they sped up the movements. "Say my name Tim."

It was took much for Tim to take as his body writhed in extreme pleasure. He needed his release and he knew the only way to get it was by saying the name. Tim mumbled the name under his breath as the hand continued to move.

It wasn't enough. "Louder." the voice demanded, wrapping the hand around tighter. "I want you to scream my name."

"Tony!"

Tim cried as he shot up in his bed. He realized that his alarm was beeping and reached over to turn it off when he felt something cold and sticky between his legs. Groaning, he threw back the covers and stumbled out of the bed. He couldn't believe he had another sex dream about his partner Tony DiNozzo.

Scratch that, Tim did believe he had another dream. He'd been having them for months now, every since the whole Jeanne debacle. Seeing Tony so sad and upset made his own heart ache in sadness. Tim had never seen Tony that way before and for the first time Tim saw Tony as human being with feelings. After that it had been all downhill.

At first Tim found himself looking for Tony out of the corner of his eye. If he couldn't see him he would wonder where the other man was. Then it got worse. He would think about Tony whenever he could. Blush when the older man said something nice and his entire body shivered whenever they accidentally touched. Or when Tony would slap him on the back of his head. Yes, that made him want to kiss the man for all his was worth. And that's when the dreams started.

First they were small dreams. A kiss here, a declaration of love there but now they were full blown, NC-17 man on man sex rated dreams about him and Tony. Tim couldn't remember the last time he went to sleep and actually woke up not screaming Tony's name as he came all over his sheets.

"That's the third one this week and it's only Tuesday." Tim thought to himself as he jumped in the shower. Leaning his head against the wall he let the water and soap slide down his body as he tried to keep his feelings under control. He had to shake off his feelings before he went to work. That was the only way to keep everyone, especially Tony from finding out his true feelings.

"That I am secretly and totally in love with him."

Sighing, he turned off the water, got out of the shower and made his way back to his bedroom to get ready for work and face Tony.

********

Timothy arrived at the bullpen five minutes before nine Tuesday morning with a tray of coffee cups in his hands. From what he could see he was the third person to arrive. Ziva and Gibbs were all ready at their desk and both appeared to be working. Walking past Ziva's desk, he placed her tea on her desk. Ziva looked up and gave him a smile of appreciation before grabbing and taking a sip.

"Thank-you McGee." she replied, taking another sip.

"You're welcome Ziva." Timothy smiled and made his way over to Gibbs's desk. The man's eyes were focused on something on his computer. "I brought you some coffee Boss."

"Sit it down McGee."

Tim did as he was told and placed the coffee on Gibbs's desk. He gave his boss a nod before finally going to his own desk. He looked over to see Tony still hadn't arrived yet.

Sighing, he placed the tray on his desk and sat down. Turning on all his computer equipment, he waited patiently for everything to come up before diving into his work.

The sound of the elevator chiming caused Time to look up and see that it was Tony finally coming into with a smile on his face. Seeing that Tony was finally there made Tim smile as well. As usual, Tony walked in looking sharp in one of his expensive suits with a big smile on his face. The smile that always made Timothy's heart burst with joy.

Gibbs didn't have to look up from his desk to know that it was Tony coming off the elevator. With a disapproving tone, he spoke to the senior field agent. "You're late DiNozzo."

"I know Boss and for that I'm sorry." he replied as he took a seat at his desk. "I had a really late night last night and I accidentally overslept."

"I don't care why you're late just don't let it happen again." Gibbs growled at his agent as he picked up his ringing phone.

"Did you really have a late night last night?"

Tony smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Why, jealous Ziva."

"Of some bamboo you picked up off the street, I don't think so." Ziva chuckled softly as she leaned forward on her desk.

"It's bimbo and I'll have you know that Stacey was anything but that." This time Tony's smirk turned into a wide grin as he continued to lean back in his chair. "I'm telling Ziva the things the woman could do with her tongue-"

"I brought you some coffee Tony." Tim replied, interrupting Tony's story. He put on his best fake smile with hopes that it would hide the jealousy currently flashing in his eyes. He didn't know why Tony had to come to work everyday and talk about his conquest. It was something Tim could go without hearing.

If Tony sensed that something was wrong he didn't say anything, instead he stood up and walked over to Tim's desk. "Thanks Probie." he smiled and picked up the coffee cup. "You should have."

"You're welcome. I stopped and got everyone something so I figured I should get you some coffee too."

"Well that was nice of you McGee, I really appreciate it."

It wasn't often that Tony actually said thank-you for the things Tim did for him. Usually there was more name-calling and a slap on the back of the head but today there wasn't any of that. Tim could feel a warm blush flush over his cheeks and his heart beat uncontrollably as he gave Tony a small smile. "Thanks Tony."

Tony smiled too and with his coffee, made his way back over to his desk. "Now back to Stacey-"

This time it was Gibbs who stopped Tony from telling Ziva what happened to him last night. "Sorry DiNozzo, not now you won't." he barked. "Gear up everyone, we got a case."

Quickly, Timothy stood up and grabbed his things, happy that he wouldn't have to hear the rest of Tony's date last night. He was sadly mistaken because that's all Tony talked about. By the time they arrived to the crime scene, a house out in the suburbs, Tim was in a foul mood. Even slamming the door behind him as he got out of the car, staying two steps ahead of the team.

Ziva noticed the frown on Tim's face and glanced over at Tony. "Is something wrong with McGee?"

"With Probie." Tony shrugged. "How the hell should I know?"

"I don't know. He was fine this morning until you showed up and started talking and now he seems upset."

"What does that mean?"

Ziva shook her head. "Nothing, I was just talking out of my ear."

"I think you mean head."

"Right." Ziva chuckled, snapping her fingers. "That's exactly what I meant."

Tony simply shook his head and ducked underneath the yellow tape, following his team into the house.

********

They walked inside the house to find it crawling with the local police and the dead body was lying on the living room.

"Who called us in?" asked Gibbs in his usual tone.

"That would be me."

Everyone turned around to see a medium height brunette standing behind them. She Metro badge hung around her neck as she gave the team a smile.

"And you would be."

"Detective Melina Warren, Metro Homicide and I'm guessing you're NCIS." Melina didn't wait for Gibbs to say anything as she made her way towards the body. "This is Petty Officer Dennis Quaver, age 24, stabbed multiple times in his chest. He was found an hour ago by his roommate Travis Gibson who just got back from a weeklong vacation to the Bahamas. While we were searching for clues we found out who he was and I immediately called you guys."

Now Ziva was the one confused. Usually the local police were reluctant to involve NCIS in their cases. "So that's it?" questioned Ziva. "You're just handing over this case to us."

"I didn't say that."

"Ah, ulterior motive I knew it." Tony smirked.

Melina said nothing as she bent down and lifted up Dennis's shirt. On his chest was the word "FREE" written in blood. "Four days ago, Friday night, a woman by the name of Corey Miles was found in her apartment with the same stab wounds and the word "Free" written across her chest. I believe whoever killed her killed your marine."

"So you're saying we have a serial killer on our hands."

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions but I believe we do." Melina answered Gibbs as she stood back up. "And I don't mind working this case with you as long as you keep me in the loop on everything. Anything you find out I want to know. Do that for me and I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Does that include giving me everything you have on the first victim."

"Yes it does."

Gibbs gave the detective a nod and turned his attention back to his team. "All right then what are you waiting for, get started."

A chorus of yes boss were mumbled as the team dispersed and went off to do their job. Gibbs walked off with Melina to probably discuss more about the case was Tim's thought. Ziva and Tony didn't say anything to him, instead they walked away to see if they could any evidence leaving Tim to take the crime scene photos. Tim hadn't expected them to ask what it was he wanted to do but he didn't mind. He didn't want to be around Tony anyways. Lifting up the camera, he began taking pictures at the same time Ducky and Palmer walked through the door.

Both men walked over to the body and took positions on opposite side. "Sorry we're so late. There was an accident on the highway that held up traffic terribly but we're here now." Ducky replied as he bent down and slipped on a pair of gloves and began checking the body, lifting up the shirt in the process. "Well what do we have here?

Tim snapped another picture as he nodded his head at Ducky. "The detective here thinks we have a serial killer. The police found a young woman killed the same way four days ago."

"Oh dear." sighed Ducky. "Two victims in the span of four days killed the same way. That's horrible."

"I know." he frowned sadly, snapping another picture. "Any idea on how he died."

"Well I can't be certain but the multiple stab wounds suggest massive blood lost." replied Ducky standing up.

"How about when he died?"

"Liver temp shows that he's been dead for about ten to eleven hours."

"Where are Ziva and Tony." asked Palmer as he helped put the body on the gurney.

"Do I look like their keeper Palmer?" Tim realized he snapped at the young man when he saw him flinch. Sighing, he gave Jimmy a friendly smile. "I'm sorry Palmer I didn't mean to yell. I had a very long night, couldn't sleep but that doesn't give me the right to be a bastard to you. As for Ziva and Tony I don't know where they are."

Palmer accepted the apology with a smile. He knew that Tim would never say anything to truly hurt his feelings on purpose. Tim was too nice for that. "That's okay. We all have those nights where we toss and turn."

"Some nights more than others." Tim thought to himself as he continued to smile and Palmer and Ducky made their way out of the house with the body of the petty officer. Tim snapped one more photo when the sound of a woman giggling caused him to turn around. He realized the laugh was coming from Ziva who was coming back into the room with Tony. Suddenly the jealous feelings flowed through Tim again at the sight of the Mossad agent and the former cop laughing with one another.

"Hey McLame, you'll never guess what Ziva just did." Tony laughed as he made his way over. Slinging an arm around Tim, he laughed again and smiled. "She ran smack-dab-"

"I really don't care Tony." Tim sighed, shrugging Tony's arm off and moving to the other side of the room.

Tony watched his teammate walk away from him for what had to be the second time that morning. It made him wonder if he had done something wrong without realizing it. Sure he'd done it in the past but today was a different story. The only thing he really discussed was his date last night and that couldn't be the problem, could it.

"Nah." Tony smirked to himself, shaking his head. There was no way McGee would be mad at him about Stacey. He didn't even know her, or did he. He didn't have time to finish the thought when he felt a slap on the back of his head.

He turned around to see a grinning Ziva standing behind him. "Ow." he winced as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Gibbs says it's time to go."

Tony looked around to see that no one was in the room except him and Ziva. "And you couldn't call my name to get my attention because-"

"I did." Ziva scoffed. "Twice but you still didn't move so I had to do something else to gain your attention."

Tony growled. "You could have don't something that didn't involve you hitting me."

"But why would I do that." smirked Ziva as she made her way towards the door. Tony growled again and followed the Israeli out of the house, his mind no longer on Tim.

* * *

Hope it was enjoyed by all and don't worry, if you liked it there will be more. I promise. Until next time Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, I'm back with another update and I know for a fact that you guys missed me. I'm glad you did because for a while I was starting to wonder if I was a good writer anymore. But your reviews showed me that I still had and for that I am thankful. I'm also glad that people like the story line because most of the time that's how I write. There's a real story line that goes along with what I'm writing about. That's probably why I don't do so well with one-shots. I tend to go on and on, much like I'm doing now. Well enough with me it's time I let you all read what you've been waiting for. Peace Out.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show the rights or anything else. I'm just a crazy fan.

* * *

**Chapter** **Two**

Later on back at NCIS the team was gathering information to find who murdered the petty officer and the young woman. So far they found nothing linking the two victims together. Nothing wasn't good enough for Gibbs.

"McGee." the man barked as he stormed back to his desk.

McGee tapped a few keys on his keyboard and all the information on his computer popped up on the plasma screen. "Um sir…I have gone through both Corey Miles and Petty Officer's Dennis Quaver computers, phone records, bank statements, everything I could and found no connection between them."

"So it was random?"

"I think so, yes."

"Not good enough. DiNozzo."

Tony stood and walked up to the plasma screen, grabbing the remote from Tim's desk. "I too like McGee found nothing connecting our victims." Flicking the remote. "Miss Miles was a single thirty year old female who as a Social Studies teacher at McKenzie High School. Dennis came back to the States four months ago after spending a year in Iraq. He worked as recruiter."

"From the talks the police had with their bosses both were very passionate about their jobs. They were respected, admired, loved. Maybe that was the killer's angle." Ziva added as she finally made her way up the screen. "Killing two prominent respected people."

"Two people who spend their livings guided others." McGee said with a nod. "That sounds like a good angle to me."

"I don't care what the angle is we need to find who killed our petty officer now." yelled Gibbs, walking away from his desk and towards the elevator.

"Man I hope Ducky has some good news for him." whistled Tony as he made his way back to his own desk. "Gibbs is slightly pissed."

"Of course he's pissed we may have a potential serial killer on our hands." Ziva replied. She leaned against Gibbs's desk and sighed. "It's going to be a long couple of days."

Tim scoffed at the comment. "When is it never not a long couple of days?"

"You should be happy McGeek to work so much. That way you don't have to spend all your time at home alone seeing as how you have no life."

"I have a life Tony?"

"Playing on-line video games and writing novels based on the people you know is not a life. It's pathetic." Tony frowned as he leaned back in his chair. "You know what you need. You need to have a night out on the town, meet a hot girl or guy if that's what you're into, I don't judge, and just take them back to your place-"

"That's enough Tony."

"What, I'm only trying to help you get laid."

"I don't want to have some sex with some random girl Tony."

"Guy then." smirked Tony, throwing his pen up in the air. "I told you I don't judge." He turned around to see Tim pinch the bridge of his nose and let out a low growl. Tony recognized when Tim was about to become upset and the junior field officer was close. "Come on McGee, I was just kidding." he tried to apologize quickly but it was to late. Tim swirled around his chair and glared at him.

"Yes you were Tony, you're always kidding or joking or making me feel like a complete idiot." Timothy hissed angrily. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want to bring some random girl home just to have sex with her and kick her out the next day. Maybe I want something more." Tim scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't because as usual Tony you don't think of anyone but yourself."

Tim let out a tiring sigh and stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee." he mumbled underneath his breath and walked away.

Tony simply stared as Tim stalked away while Ziva shook her head. She could tell that Tim was about to crack but choose to remain quiet. Ziva was in the mood to be entertained and a tongue lashing directed at Tony would be perfect.

"Wow." Tony finally said after Tim had been gone for a moment. "I've never seen Tim that mad at me before. What did I do?"

Ziva scoffed. "You're serious aren't you."

"Ah yeah. I didn't do anything."

"Except treat him like dirt any chance you get."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "No I don't."

"Yes you do and that's okay because you don't know any better."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes in irritation. Sometimes Tony could be an idiot when it came to knowing what the people around him were feeling. "Obviously McGee is going through something as he's been showing for the past few weeks and you're simply making it more difficult for him. When you should be doing the nice thing and making sure he's okay."

"Really."

"You had not noticed McGee's current behavior."

Tony paused and thought for a second. It was true, Tim had been acting different lately especially around him. He barely talked and kept to himself, typing away on his computer. Some days Tim would hardly say anything to his teammates unless they were working together on a case and even then it was almost always about work. Tim had become withdrawn and Tony hadn't even noticed. "Have you asked him what was wrong."

"I tend not to get involved in other people's personal lives so no."

"Then how-"

Ziva didn't let Tony finish. "But I truly believe that McGee is going through something that only another man can help him with; that man being you." She didn't say anything else to Tony, instead she picked up her phone and left Tony alone to do some thinking.

* * *

While his team stayed upstairs Gibbs went down to the morgue to see what Ducky had come up with. The older doctor was standing over the body lying on the table. Ducky looked up and gave the man a small smile.

"Jethro, I've been expecting you."

"Please tell me you have something Ducky. Like what killed him."

"Our petty officer was stabbed to death." Ducky sighed. "It appears that our young petty office was stabbed at least six times."

"Which stab was the one that killed him?"

"Now that is easy to tell, he bled out. He was stabbed twice in the heart and his lung, severing his main artery. That alone would have been enough to kill him, the rest of the stabs were a complete waste." Ducky replied, walking over to the counter and picking up his clipboard. "From the depth of the wounds I concluded that you're looking for a regular ridged kitchen knife.

"This was done with a kitchen knife."

"Yes and that's not all." Ducky walked back over to the body and turned the head to the side, showing Gibbs the small hole. "I believe our petty officer was drugged before he was stabbed."

"With what?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm not sure. The tox screens have all come back negative so whatever our killer used more than likely metabolized in his system. I'm thinking GHB."

"What about the other victim?"

"From the fax sent to me by the deputy coroner he found the same thing. Six knife wounds, a severed artery, and a small needle puncture. I'm sorry Jethro but that's all I have."

Gibbs didn't say anything, he simply frowned as he made his way out of the morgue. Ducky let out a sigh and put his clipboard down next to the body. "Your life may have ended prematurely my dear boy but Jethro will find out who did this to you." he whispered to the body with a sad smile.

* * *

After a visit to the vending machines Tim wasn't ready to go back to his desk yet so he decided to go down to Abby's lab. He entered the lab to find the young woman blasting her music while she typed away on her computer. Tim didn't have to say anything, Abby turned around and noticed him walking up behind her.

"Hey Timmy what's up."

Tim found himself smiling. "Nothing, just came to see if you needed help with anything."

"Really."

"Yes really."

Abby raised an eyebrow as she stared at her friend. Even though he had a smile planted on his face she could feel that something was wrong with him. She could feel it. "Cut the bull McGee what's wrong."

The smile on Tim's face vanished leaving him astonished. "I don't know what you're talking about. Everything's fine." he lied.

"You're lying Timmy. We've been friends for too long for me not to notice when something's off with you."

"Are you saying something's wrong with me?"

"Yes." Abby replied, nodding her head. "I am." Slowly she made her way over to Tim and stared into his eyes. Yes, something was definitely wrong with him. She just needed to know what it was. "Spill."

Tim smiled nervously as he tried to walk around the Goth and over to the computer. He failed, every step he tried to take was blocked by Abby who refused to let him pass. Grabbing her shoulders he kept her still. "Abby I promise you I'm fine."

Abby continued to stare into Tim's eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Narrowing her eyes she let out a low growl and deepened her voice as she spoke. "Timothy, tell me what's wrong."

Tim let out a sigh. He couldn't let anymore, especially when Abby used the "tell me the truth or I will hurt you." voice. Taking a deep breath he finally walked around her and took a seat on the chair. "Okay I'll tell you but you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"Timmy I'm hurt." she frowned. "You know I wouldn't dare betray your trust."

"Please Abby." he asked in a desperate pleading voice.

She sighed but held up her right hand and placed her left hand across her heart. "I swear Timothy whatever you tell me will never be uttered from my lips to anyone that is not you."

"Okay then I'll tell you." Tim paused for a moment and took a very deep breath. "Lately I've been having these very erotic dreams about a certain someone and they've been keeping me up at night."

"Do I know this person?"

"Yes, you know them well."

"Is it me?"

"No Abby it's not you." Tim answered, shaking his head. "I haven't had dreams about you like that for a long time. The dreams are about someone of the male persuasion."

Her eyes went wide as a person popped into her head. "Oh my god, it's Gibbs isn't it." she shrieked.

Tim shook his head vigorously. "No Abby, it's not Gibbs in the dreams. I'm not dreaming about him."

"Then who-" she mentally went over every male that she knew that also worked with Tim. She first thought of Ducky but quickly ruled him out. Abby also thought about Palmer but dismissed that thought as well. Finally the only person left was- "Oh my god Tony!"

Tim jumped up from his seat and covered Abby's mouth with his hand. "Could you be any louder." he hissed quietly as he glared daggers at her. "I would like to keep this a secret. Can you please lower your voice?"

Abby nodded her head yes and waited for Tim to remove his hand. "Oh my god Tony." she whispered this time after he removed his hand. "You're having sex dreams about Tony."

"Yes." sighed Tim. "I am, I have been for the past few weeks now and I've been having some feelings for him for the past few months." he admitted also for the first time to someone else. "I think I might be in love with him."

"I don't understand-"

"I don't understand it either Abby. I mean it's Tony, Tony. Arrogant, rude, idiotic, pain in the ass, a complete womanizer Tony. That's what I'm supposed to see when I look at him but I don't."

Now Abby was curious. "Well, what do you see?"

"I see someone who's smart and funny…and even though he tries to be tough and macho he just wants someone to accept him for the person he is and love him for it. That's what I see."

"What about him being snide, rude, idiotic, and a pain in the ass."

Tim smirked at Abby. "Oh he's all that too but I'm saying he has more layers than I originally thought."

She didn't say anything for a few moments as she processed everything Tim had just told her. He was in love with Tony DiNozzo. Abby wrapped her arms around Tim and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe you like Tony."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"Well what are you going to do."

Tim looked at her confused as she finally let him go. He didn't even want to tell her what was going on much less tell anyone else. "I don't know…what do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to tell him. Tony." Abby replied with enthusiasm. "Are you going to tell Tony how you feel?"

"Tell him, no I can't tell Tony."

"Tell DiNozzo what?"

They turned around to see Gibbs standing behind them with a frown on his face. His angry frown face.

"Nothing that important boss." Tim managed to say as he moved closer to Abby to let Gibbs through.

"Yeah Gibbs Timmy is just having a little problem and I was just trying to help him out."

Gibbs frowned even more. "Whatever the hell McGee is going through is not more important that finding out who killed our marine." he yelled as he glared at the both of them. "Do you have anything for me Abs?"

"Not much Gibbs. Whoever did this was good, really good. They left behind no fingerprints or fibers, or DNA of any kind but I can tell you that this was done by the same guy." She smiled as she walked over to her table and picked up a sheet a paper. "There was plenty of blood from our petty officer to know what his blood type was, he was AB positive."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Patience Gibbs. I tested the blood on the officer's chest and guess what, it wasn't AB positive. It was O negative. Guess who had O negative blood."

"Corey Miles."

Abby clapped her hands together and smiled. "Correctomundo. She was O negative and I'm would give anything to bet that it was her blood written on his body."

"That doesn't help us find our killer." Gibbs sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose before he began talking. "So far we haven't been able to find anything so we have to go back to the beginning. Review everyone, review all the evidence, find something that helps us catch his bastard. Now!" he yelled when Tim nor Abby moved.

"Yes boss." stuttered Tim nervously as he rushed past Gibbs towards the elevator, turning for a moment to look back at Abby who gave him a small sad smile.

An hour later after, Tim stood in front of Gibbs desk with a smile on his face. "Boss I think I may have found a connection

* * *

Abby knows so our poor little McGee doesn't have to go through this totally alone. I hate it when he's so depressed but it makes him so damn cute I can't resist doing it. I'm a contradiction on my own. Until next readers, have a great weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Hello folks and welcome to my story. If you've been reading since I've started thanks and if you're new welcome. Hope you like what you read. The reviews for this story have been great and it's really nice to see I still got it. Well today I'm not going to talk long I'm just going to let you read since that's what you want to do anyways. **

**Disclaimer**: **Like I've stated before, this show doesn't belong to me at least not yet anyways. **

* * *

**Chapter** **Three**

* * *

"I did as you asked and re-interviewed both petty officer Quaver's roommate and Corey Miles's sister and I found that both of them left their homes last Tuesday and were gone from eight to nine thirty p.m."

Gibbs frowned. "That doesn't mean anything McGee."

"It does when they were going to the same place." Tim smirked. "I found out that both of them were at a group therapy meeting called ULA."

"ULA."

"Unrequited lovers anonymous." answered Tony as he made his way over to Gibbs desk. He spent most of his time working over Tim's shoulder so he knew all the information that the younger agent found. "It's a place where people in love with people they can't have go to talk about the people they love. If you ask me it's pretty pathetic."

"Of course it is to you Tony." Tim thought to himself as he threw a glance in Tony's direction. He on the other hand knew exactly how those people felt. "Anyways boss I think that's how our victims are connected."

"And maybe the reason why he wrote the word "Free" across their chest." added Ziva, standing up. "He is freeing them from their love they have for these unattainable people."

"So we have our connection but how could the police have missed it?"

"Because according to Rebecca, Corey Miles's sister she just found the card yesterday while going through her sister's belongings. It was found tucked away in her dresser and she didn't know anything about the meetings."

"Probably didn't want her sister to know how pathetic she was." Tony chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Tim paused for a second to glare at Tony. Tony's laugh quickly faded as he mumbled an apology and allowed Tim to continue. "When I talked to officer Quaver's roommate he told me that Dennis had been leaving the apartment every Tuesday, at the same time for about a month."

"Every Tuesday from 8:00 to 9:30."

"Right Tony, every Tuesday at the same time which means that someone either in the group or someone watching them is the killer."

"The only problem is that we know where the meeting's take place, at a community center downtown. Ziva sighed as she read the plasma. "That's good but we don't know exactly who's at the meetings if one of them is the killer or the possible next target and the next meeting is tonight."

Gibbs stood up from his chair and leaned on his desk. "Then we just have to find another way to find out who exactly goes to those meetings."

* * *

"I can't believe I was picked to do this."

He could hear Tony laughing in his ear as he wandered around the meeting room, thankful that only a few people were there. After finding out the information about the connection Gibbs decided that there was only one way to find out the other information they needed. Someone had to go undercover. To bad for Tim he was just the person to do it. "I just don't see why you or Ziva couldn't do it."

Tony continued to laugh from the car he was in across the street from the community center. He'd volunteered to be Tim's back up just in case he needed it while Gibbs and Ziva stayed back at NCIS listening in. "Come on Probie, do you really believe that Ziva and I have problems getting dates."

"Well, no."

"That's good because we don't. You on the other hand look like someone with unrequited love syndrome."

Tim scoffed. "Gee thanks Tony. You sure know how to make a guy feel good about themselves."

"You're welcome." Tony laughed again as he listened to Tim scoff again. It was almost time for the meeting so Tony knew communication between them would have to be lessened. "Look calm down and just relax. It's almost time for the meeting to start and you don't want to be seen as some weirdo in the corner talking to himself."

"Okay you're right." sighed Tim. "I'll relax."

"That's a good Probie."

"Thanks Tony."

Tony smiled but remained quiet as he listened to what was going on in the room McGee was in.

* * *

Tim watched as more people began filling the room and taking their seats, some talking to other members. Pushing the glasses up on his face, he made sure to capture everyone he saw. All together there were only about ten people, included himself there.

"Hi, are you new?"

Tim turned around to find a short, redhead standing behind him with a smile on her face. She was average looking with a face full of freckles and wearing glasses. "Yeah kinda."

"Well we're about to start so if you wanna take a seat." She pointed to an empty chair and waited for him to follow her to it. Once he was seated she took the empty chair beside him. "My name's Beverly Johnson." she stated, holding out her hand.

"Timothy Maseson." answered Tim as he shook the woman's hand. "This is my first meeting."

"I know, I'm a regular here so I practically know everyone. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

She opened her mouth to say something else the door slammed shut. Tim looked to see a man coming into the room dressed casually. He took a seat in the front of the room and smiled out to everyone.

"Hello everyone, nice to see you again."

Everyone responded with greetings of their own as they focused their attention on him. The man carefully looked around the room, taking everyone in and stopped when he got to Tim. "You're new."

"Um…yes I am." Tim stuttered as he gave the man a nod. "My name is Tim and I'm here because I'm in love with someone who doesn't even realize it."

"Well welcome Tim, my name is Samuel Walters but you can call me Sam. I run this therapy group and I'm happy to have you."

"Thank-you."

"If you don't mind me asking I would like to know how you came to know about this group. I mean not a lot of people do."

"How did I find out about this group?"

"Tell them you're a friend of Dennis." he heard Tony whisper in his ear.

"I'm a friend of Dennis…Dennis Quaver."

"You know Dennis."

"Um yes I do. We saw each other a few days ago and I told him about my problem. He recommended this group to me."

"And what exactly did he tell you?"

"He just told me that you would be able to help me with my problem, being in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way about me."

Samuel smiled a big smile. "That's why I'm here. To help you realize that you're not the only one who has fallen for someone unattainable. To show you that you're not alone and that it's only human to want what you can't have. I also try to help you find the strength to move on and break free from the addiction you have."

"Addiction." stuttered Tim partly confused by the comment.

"Like drugs or alcohol, love can be a powerful addiction that could harm you if you don't break from it. Especially if that love isn't reciprocated."

"That's what Dennis told me."

"Well hopefully he'll show up tonight." Samuel replied when he realized that Dennis wasn't there. "Alright then gang let's begin. Who would like to start off tonight?"

A tall slinky man with big bifocal glasses raised his hand. "Um I would." he replied with a somewhat raspy voice.

"Okay Jesse, you start."

"Well you all know about how love I am with my best friend, Mitchie. She's dating this new guy now and he's not right for her, I know he isn't and I want to tell her but I don't want her to think I'm jealous. Even though I totally am, jealous that she's with the douche bag and not me."

"What do you plan on doing about it?"

"What can I do? I just have to wait for this relationship to crash and burn like all the other ones. When it does, I give her my shoulder to cry on and tell her that she will find someone better. Which she won't because the next guy will be an even bigger jerk and the process will start all over again."

"And why haven't you told her how you feel?"

"Because Mitchie is Mitchie." Jesse smiled. "She's smart and funny and exceptionally beautiful and hot. Her face belongs on billboards and magazines; that is how gorgeous she is. Mitchie doesn't belong with a guy like me and besides." Jesse smirked as he shrugged. "I've gotten so used at watching her from afar that just being near is enough for me."

Samuel looked around the room and gave everyone a bright comforting smile. "Now you know that isn't true Jesse, it will never be true for you until you either express how you feel or move on to someone else."

"I don't think I can do any of those things."

"That's okay, that's why I'm here." nodded Samuel. His gazed roamed around the room again until he stopped and stared directly at Tim.

Tim could feel the man's eyes on him and shifted uncomfortably around in his seat. His heartbeat rose each second they remained on him.

"Tim you're awfully quiet. Would you like to share?"

"Share."

"Share with the group about the person you're in love with. That is why you're here isn't it."

His mind rattled for something to say but nothing came to him. Finally he heard Tony's voice in his ear again. "Come on McLiar, think of something, quick." Opening his mouth, he answered Samuel's question. "Yes, that is why I'm here." he responded with a nod. "I'm in love."

Samuel looked satisfied with the answer. "Care to tell us about it?"

"Well…um…it's someone I work with. I'm a computer analyst and this person, is someone I work with." he repeated again. "Very closely to be more exact."

"Do you want to describe them?"

"Um…well they're really smart and funny, and beautiful. They're also a bit obnoxious but that's what makes them special. And…well that's the reason why I could never be with them."

"And why is that?"

"Because they don't see me."

"You're invisible to them aren't you." one member spoke aloud. "I know exactly how you feel. Michael doesn't see me at all."

"No, they see me." Tim nodded. "They know who I am they just don't see me. To them I'm just a computer geek who plays way too many computer games, minimal social skills and too much time on my hands, which is totally me. Sometimes though I just wish they would see me as-"

"As what Timothy."

A sad smile formed on Tim's lips as his gaze fell to the floor. "As someone special."

Beverly reached over and placed her hand on top of Tim's. "But you are special, we're all special Tim."

"No, I'm not special just different."

"Well we're all different too." Samuel replied. "If we weren't the world would be a very boring place and we would all hate that." He chuckled at his own comment before becoming quiet. Letting a sigh, he crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms across his chest. "Anyways it's time for my favorite time of the evening, Tim you can take part if you want."

"Okay-"

"Its simple really." smiled Samuel. "Everyone goes around and tells the group one good thing that happened to them since our last meeting. It can be about anything. Who wants to start?"

* * *

"Before we go I would like to dedicate this meeting to Corey. As some of you know she was found murdered in her home Friday night. The police don't have any leads as of yet but if you would like to send something to her family I have her number if anyone wants it."

Soon the meeting was over and the Tim, along with the rest of the members, was treating themselves to the refreshments sitting on the table. He tried his best to strike up conversations with everyone at the same time making sure he got video on everyone inside the room.

Beverly made her way over to Tim and picked up a cup of soda before turning around and leaning against the table. "Another meeting and I'm still thinking about my next door neighbor. It's been three months and I don't know why I come here."

"It's a process."

"I know." she smiled as she raised the cup to her mouth again. "That's why I still come here."

Tim watched the woman finished drinking out of the cup before throwing it in the trash and picking up another one. Realizing that he needed more information than he had, he decided to question the redhead. Surely, she had to know something about both victims. "I'm sorry to hear about Corey." he replied sadly, putting on his best sad face and hoping she would tell him something. "It's really horrible."

"Oh I know. Why someone would hurt Corey I have no idea."

"You think it was someone she knew."

"Oh it had to be." Beverly answered without hesitation. "I hate to speak ill of the dead but Corey was extremely paranoid. She didn't say much to anyone but she spoke to me often and she told me that it took her awhile to warm up to new people."

"Did it take her long to warm up to you?"

"Yes it did. The only person she every really talked to was Sam but everyone goes to Sam. He's the reason why we haven't gone off the deep end yet."

"Keep her talking Probie." Tony whispered in Tim's ear.

Tim complied and continued the conversation. "Had she'd been going here long."

"Only for about five meetings. She was usually quiet and didn't say much during the meetings, only little things. Corey told us that she was in love with a fellow teacher that she worked with but he was married. She thought this would help her get over him."

"Did it work?"

"I thought it was. She didn't come to the last meeting so I just assumed that she was over him." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Now we'll never know. Life just sucks for people like us Tim."

"Yeah it does."

"Anyways, how well do you know Dennis?"

"Um…we're friends with the same people. Friends of friends. Why?"

Beverly shrugged. "I'm just surprised he didn't show up that's all. He's been coming here for about a month now and he seemed too fitting in, telling us how in love he was with his roommate."

"Travis."

"Yeah that's his name." Beverly nodded. "I still think it's weird that Dennis is in love with him."

"Why?"

"Because Dennis is straight and in love with his gay roommate."

"That doesn't seem bad, why doesn't he tell him."

"Dennis doesn't think his roommate will take him seriously. I mean how you go from being straight all your life only to fall in love with your male roommate. That is something you definitely don't see everyday but at the end of it all, you can't help who you fall in love with right."

Tim could only nod his head in agreement, knowing exactly how Dennis felt. "No, you can't." he thought but didn't say.

Beverly looked down at her watch and gave Tim a smile. "Look I have to go. I have an early day tomorrow and I need all the rest I can. See ya next week Tim."

"Totally, yeah."

She started to walk away when she stopped and pulled something out of her pocket. Reaching out, she handed Tim what was in her hand. It was a business card. "Incase you wanna talk before next Tuesday."

"Thanks." Tim replied as he looked down at the card, discovering she was an officer manager for a law firm before putting it in her pocket. "I will if I need to." He watched her leave and soon the room was starting to thin out leaving him and Samuel as the only two people left. Tim took a deep breath and made his way over to the leader of the group. "Um Mr. Walters."

"Please Timothy, call me Sam. Everyone else does."

"Okay Sam, I would just like to say that tonight's meeting was a real eye opener. I had no idea how many people out there felt like me."

"It is real surprising to find out isn't it?" Sam smiled. "I was surprised myself when I started this group. I was in love with my best friend's wife."

"How did you get over it?"

"I moved and I started this group. It helped me a lot and I hope that it can help you too."

Tim smiled back and with a wave made his way out of the room leaving Samuel alone. He quickly made his way to the car to find Tony grinning at him. "What?" Tim asked confused as he got in the car.

Tony said nothing as he put the car in gear and drove out into the darkness.

* * *

I don't believe that ULA is a real group but I thought it would be creative so I used it. If it is a real group then I must really be psychic. At least Tim got to tell someone else how he feels about Tony even if it was to a group of strangers while he was undercover. Still, it's good right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: I'm back with another chapter so I hope you're all ready to read. Since Christmas is right around the corner I know I'm going to be super busy so I don't know when I'll be posting again. Hopefully it will be before Christmas but it might be after New Year's. I hope not but I'm not sure. I hope you don't mind and I promise I will try like hell to get you a new chapter up next week. Until then have a safe and happy holiday season.**

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **Four

* * *

**

"Tony for the last time I'm not in love with Abby." Tim yelled for the third time since arriving back at NCIS. The rest of the team was there using the video footage from the meeting to pull up everything about the members that were there and see who could have killed Corey and Dennis.

Tim was trying his best to keep his focus but he found it difficult with Tony in his ear asking questions about the person he discussed during ULA. While Tim would never admit that, it was actually about Tony but he wasn't going to lie and say it was Abby. That wouldn't be right.

"Come on McLover you said it was someone you worked with."

"I lied Tony." Tim sighed. "That's what you told me to do, remember."

Tony continued to grin as he continued peering over Tim's shoulder. "Yeah I did but we know all lies are based on some truth."

"So-"

"So that means you are in love with someone you just don't want to tell me anything."

"That's because I'm not in love with anyone." hissed Tim, swirling around in his chair so that he was face to face with Tony. "I made it up."

Tony didn't back down, instead he leaned in so close that his nose was slightly touching Tim's. "Really, you made it up." he whispered hoarsely.

Tim blushed uncontrollably. The close proximity made Tim's heart race as it thumped inside his chest. Tony's breath blowing softly across his face made it so he couldn't think straight or remember what the question was. "I'm sorry-"

"You were saying how you made the whole thing up." Tony whispered again. "That you're not really in love with anyone."

"Right…" Tim stuttered nervously, backing his chair up a little. "I did. I made it all up. None of it was true."

"Well okay then." Tony chuckled and backed away from Tim's desk and back to his own. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Tim squeezed his eyes tightly together and let out short shallow breaths. Tony could also see Tim whispering something to himself. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't curious about what Tim was saying and he deeply wanted to ask but he knew if he did the younger agent wouldn't tell him anything.

Tony continued to watch Tim until the man let out on final breath before opening his eyes. His cheeks were still flushed with color but not as bright as they once were making Tony even more curious as to what Tim was thinking about. He brought himself out of his thoughts when Gibbs walked by his desk and over to his own. "I want you all to go home."

All three team members looked up shocked and confused. Tony was the first to recover. "But boss we haven't even finished getting backgrounds on everyone at the meetings."

"It's after midnight DiNozzo and you have an early day tomorrow. I need you all to get all the rest you can."

"But Gibbs-"

"What are you waiting for? I'm giving you a chance to go home and sleep, take it."

"Well I'm not tired yet so I will stay for a bit longer." volunteered Ziva as she gave Gibbs a smirk.

Tim didn't want to leave either. "I have a few more things to do and then I'll go home too."

Tony was in the middle of gathering his things when he realized that Ziva and Tim were staying. Letting out a sigh, he turned around and gave Gibbs a big playful smile. "I was just kidding, I'm staying too…at least until I finish my work as well." he replied as he put his things down.

* * *

Two hours later they had everyone they needed to start the investigation. Only then they call it a night. Walking down to his car, Tim was shocked when Tony tapped him on the shoulder as soon as he got to his car. "Tony."

"Hey McGee, got a minute."

Tim thought for a second before nodding his head. "Um…yeah, I guess I do."

Tony took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, I just want to apologize for ragging on you and being a total ass."

Tim couldn't believe that Tony was actually apologizing to him. "Tony-"

"You were right. I never think about anyone but myself and I'm sorry if I make you feel like you're not important because you are. Maybe not as important as me but you are." he smirked.

He could feel his stomach turning flips as Tony gave him one of his signature smirks. It took everything he had not to kiss him right there in the parking lot. "Careful Tim."

"McGee you okay."

Snapping out of his daze he threw Tony a weak smile. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Anyways to make up for being a jerk I thought I'd invite you over for dinner tomorrow night if we're not to busy with work."

"You cook."

"I Probie am a man of many talents." smiled Tony, leaning backwards against the car.

"But all you eat is take-out."

"Because that's all I have time for but in my spare time I enjoy a good home cooked meal. Which I can prepare for you if you want."

Now Tim was really speechless. Not only was Tony apologizing for his behavior but was inviting him to dinner at his place as well. Tim couldn't help but wonder if Tony knew about his conversation with Abby. "No," he thought. Abby would never betray his trust like that.

Tony watched for the second time Tim space out while he was talking to him. He wondered what the younger the man was thinking about. "McGee seriously, are you even listening to me."

"Yeah I am." Tim stuttered, coming out of his thoughts. "I just can't believe you actually want to cook for me."

"Well believe it because I am. That is, if you're up for it."

"Yeah absolutely if you're sure."

Tony grinned. "I am."

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow for dinner, that is if we're not busy."

Tim smiled happily as watched Tony give him one last grin before walking away to his car. He still couldn't believe what Tony had done and what he was going to do. It was like a dream only he was awake. Tim would still smiling when he got into his car and drove out of the parking lot.

Tony was still in the parking lot when Tim drove off and smiled to himself as he too drove off.

* * *

"So here the list of everyone at the meeting last night." Tim stated as he passed out the papers to his teammates and Gibbs. "I ran their pictures through the database and got names and background checks. Most of everyone is clean, no criminal records except for a few."

"What about the leader of the group?"

"Samuel is completely clean." Tim replied, answering Ziva's question. "Moved here from Raleigh, North Carolina two years ago and works at a construction firm."

Tony shrugged. "Just because he doesn't have a criminal record doesn't mean he can't be capable of murder."

Gibbs nodded as he stared down at the list. "Alright, I want him brought him and as for the rest of this list we'll split this up. I want everyone on this list checked out. That means statements, alibis, everything they got I want to know."

"Sounds like a good start, can I help."

The team turned around to see Melina standing behind them with a friendly smile on her face. Tony jumped out of his chair and ran over to the police detective, a charming smile on his face. "Detective Warren, so nice to see you."

"Nice to see you to Agent DiNozzo." Melina smiled back. "All of you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I called her." Gibbs replied, looking up. "Problem with that DiNozzo."

"Not at all." Tony smiled as he continued smiling at the female detective.

Gibbs smirked and stood up from his seat. Opening his drawer, he pulled out his weapon and placed it in his holster. "Well then, lets go." he barked, walking around his desk. "McGee, Ziva with me. DiNozzo you can go with Detective Warren and pick up Samuel Walters and after that check the other names on the list, that is if the detective doesn't mind."

"Not at all." Melina smiled and nodded her head. She didn't care who came with her as long as she was working on the case.

"Okay then move out."

* * *

Samuel Walters sat nervously in the small room as he waited for someone to come back in and talk to him. He was enjoying his day off when a police officer and a NCIS agent showed up at his doorstep wanting to talk. That was almost an hour a go and no one had been in the room since.

Finally the same people that brought him to the room came inside the room and closed the door behind them. He looked up to see the police detective holding a folder in her hand.

"Special Agent DiNozzo and Detective Warren, can one of you tell me why I'm here?"

"Sure we can but we're not going to." Tony said as he sat down across from Samuel, Melina sitting beside him. "Not until you tell us what you know."

"Maybe." Samuel growled slightly. "I could if I knew what you were talking about."

"Corey Miles and Petty Officer Dennis Quaver, you know those names."

"Yes I do."

"Mind telling us from where." This time Melina asked the question.

"If you must know I know them from my therapy group that I hold every Tuesday night. It's called ULA and it's for people who are having relationship problems and before you ask no I am not a doctor. I'm just a man who wants to help other people who felt like me."

"Corey and Dennis, you helped them."

"Yeah I was trying to. I've been helping Corey for about six weeks now and Dennis for only about four but Corey was murdered last week and I haven't seen Dennis since last Tuesday."

"Maybe that's because Dennis was found yesterday by his roommate dead on the living room floor." Tony and Melina watched as Samuel's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open.

"Dennis…Dennis is dead."

"Yes and from what we know he was killed the same way Corey Miles was." Melina replied as she slid the folder across the table and over to Samuel.

Samuel hesitantly opened the folder only to discover photographs of Corey and Dennis's dead bodies. This time he didn't try and stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "Oh my God."

"That's how both Miss Miles and Mr. Quaver were found. Stabbed to death with the word "FREE" written across their chest and we have reason to believe that your therapy group is being targeted." stated Melina softly.

"You know why?" asked Tony

"No. If you think I had anything to do with this you're wrong. I would never do like this."

Tony continued to glare at the construction worker. "Then you wouldn't mind telling us where you were Monday night around ten o'clock."

"I was with my girlfriend Stephanie Novak. We went out for dinner and I spent the night at her place. She'll tell you that."

"And she wouldn't lie for you."

Samuel smirked and shook his head at the detective. "She an A.D.A so I would hope not."

"Okay, then where were you Thursday night."

"A dinner party that my boss threw at his house. There were at least ten other people there that can vouch for me. I did not do this."

"Give us their names."

"Certainly." He took the paper and pen that Tony gave to him and started scribbling on it. Once he was done he handed the paper back to Tony and watched as the agent stared at him. "Anything else."

"Yes we're going to need the names of everyone who that comes to your little therapy group." replied Tony as he handed Samuel the paper back.

"I want you to find the person or persons that did this so I am willing to do anything I have to do to help." He said nothing and wrote down the names of everyone in the therapy. It took him a while to finish that list but just like last time once he was finished he gave it back to Tony. "Is there anything else you need."

"No Mr. Walters but we may want to question you again so stay close by."

"Of course Detective Warren, anything you or Agent DiNozzo need."

"Thank-you."

Melina stood up first and Tony followed as they both made their way to the door.

"Officers wait."

They turned around back to Samuel. "Yeah."

"I don't know if this means anything but last night we had someone new come to the meeting. His name was Timothy Maseson and I spoke with during and after the meeting." Samuel replied. "He said that he was friend's with Dennis but something about him seemed off. Just thought you should know."

Tony gave the man a nod before he walked out of the room, Melina right behind him. "Well that was a waste."

"Not really." disagreed Melina. "Once we check Samuel alibi's out we can cross him off the list not to mention we have a name, Timothy Maseson. We should seriously look into that."

"No need to, I already know Timothy Maseson. You do too."

"No I don't."

"You do except you know him as Special Agent Tim McGee."

* * *

Tony invited Tim over for dinner. Looks like our couple may finally be moving in the right direction. I said might so don't get your hopes up (but you totally should). Happy Holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: I know you thought I wouldn't be back for a while but I couldn't let you guys have a week without one update so here I am. Hope you guys like it.  
**

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **Five

* * *

**

The day dragged on for the team and they didn't have anything that would lead them to the killer leaving everyone on edge, especially Gibbs. "Have you found murdering yet." he yelled at the team.

"Not yet boss."

"What the hell is taking so long?"

"Boss everyone we've interviewed has come back clean or with alibis." Tony sighed as he stood up. "Nobody is signaling any red flags."

"What about Walters."

"He's clean too Gibbs." added Ziva. "His girlfriend confirmed his whereabouts Monday night as well as last Thursday. He didn't do it."

"Well somebody killed that petty officer and that other woman and we need to find out who."

"We're trying Gibbs but-"

"Now." he yelled so loud it caused everyone to jump. He stalked away angrily leaving his team to work even harder. Tony watched his boss turned around the corner and waited until he was gone from before throwing a ball a paper at Tim's head.

"What is it Tony?" hissed Tim as he turned to glare at Tony.

"Hey Probie just wondering if we're still on for dinner."

Tim sighed. "I don't think we'll be doing that tonight Tony."

Tony's smile faded instantly at Tim's comment. "What, why not?"

"Because we probably have to work late tonight."

Ziva lifted up her head and stared back and forth between Tony and Tim. "Wait a minute, are my ears deceiving me. You're taking McGee out to dinner." asked Ziva curious and somewhat shocked.

"No, I'm cooking for him."

If Ziva had a mouth full of water it would have sprayed all over her desk. Now she knew her ears were deceiving her. Tony didn't cook, she always assumed he didn't know how and too lazy and stupid to learn. "You're cooking." she asked with wide eyes and completely shocked.

"Yes I am." Tony grinned, happy to see the Israeli shocked. "Surprised."

"Yes. Surprised that you know how to cook and surprised that you're cooking dinner for McGee. Why?"

"Because I feel like I owe McGee here for being so hard on him lately. This is my way to show him my appreciation for him and his hard work."

"That's actually nice of you."

"I know."

Now Ziva turned her attention to Tim. "And you're all right with him cooking for you."

"Well I was until you asked."

"You're not scared that his is another one of his tricks to make you look like a fool."

Tim's head whipped around to face Ziva, realizing that she had a valid point. With all the pranks Tony had pulled on him over the years he hadn't stopped to wonder if this was another one. "That hadn't crossed my mind."

"And it doesn't need to because it's just dinner." Tony growled at Ziva, glaring daggers at the woman.

Ziva was unnerved. "Yes it is dinner, that you are preparing. McGee should be sure that this isn't another one of your pranks. That he's not going to wake up naked on the front lawn outside his building."

Tony snickered. "Okay I did that once to a frat brother of mine my junior year of college but that wasn't my fault. He couldn't hold his liquor."

"And McGee can."

"He doesn't need to Zivah." adding extra emphasis on the Mossad officer's name. "Because that's not going to happen."

"Can he be sure of this?"

"Really Ziva it's okay." Tim tried to speak up for himself but no one listened or seemed to care.

"Yes he can."

"I don't believe you."

Tony sighed and turned around to face Timothy. "All right, McGee I promise that this isn't some trick it's just dinner and I hope that you trust me enough to come."

His cautious feelings didn't go away but he wasn't about to give up dinner with Tony. Giving him a weary smile, he nodded his head yes. "Yes Tony I trust you and I will be there if we don't have to work. Now if you will excuse me I am going to run down a lead." he said as he stood up and gathered his things.

"Do you want back-up?" asked Ziva

"No I'll be fine." He didn't give Tony or Ziva a chance to ask him anything else as he made his way out of the bullpen. They watched him get onto the elevator before turning back to each other and glaring.

* * *

Beverly stood there in shock as she stared at the man she met last night at ULA. She couldn't believe that he was actually was a federal agent. "I can't believe you lied to me." she hissed, sitting down on her sofa.

Tim sighed as he sat down next to Beverly. Since they weren't having any luck with the other members Tim thought he should try Beverly again. Maybe she knew something the others didn't. He found her at her apartment looking slightly pale and tired but very upset. "Are you feeling okay."

"I'm not feeling all that well if you must know. That's why I'm here, at home, instead of work Agent McGee."

"I'm sorry Beverly I was just doing my job."

"And telling us that story about being in love was that true or were you just doing your job."

"Sorta."

"Sorta." scoffed Beverly, shaking her head still slightly pissed. "Sorta is not good enough for me."

"I'm really sorry." Tim apologized again. "Like I said I was just doing my job."

"Does your job have anything to do with the people that came to see me earlier, a police detective and some other guy. I can't remember their names."

"Detective Warren and Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Yeah that's them. They told me that Dennis was murdered the same way Corey was and that they think it someone from the group."

"That's is a possibility yes."

"Well you're wrong." replied Beverly adamantly, standing back up. It was bad enough that two she knew were dead but she refused to believe someone from the group was responsible. "Those people in our group are like family. We share things with each other that we can't talk to with anyone else."

Tim inhaled deeply and let out another sigh. This was proving to be harder than he expected. "I know this may be difficult to hear but it has to be someone who was at those meetings. That's the only connection between Corey and Dennis."

"And I'm telling you you're wrong."

"So there isn't anybody that you've gotten any weird vibes from. No one that seemed a little suspicious the past few weeks."

"Well there was this one guy last night who claimed his name was Timothy Maseson but he turned out to be a total crock." she sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.

"Besides me."

"Then no, there's no one."

Tim let out a final sigh, realizing that coming to see Beverly had been a complete waste of time. If the woman was lying he couldn't tell and he had to get back to work. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with his name and number on it. "Well if you think of anything or anyone please give me a call."

She reluctantly took his card and placed it on the table. "I won't but I keep it just in case."

"Thank-you and be careful." Tim gave Beverly a grateful smile and made his way to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob but stopped shortly and turned back around. "By the way, I wasn't lying. Everything I said last night was the truth. Although I wish it was a lie."

She nodded her head watched him leave her apartment. Folding her arms across her chest, she let out a sigh before dropping back down on her sofa, her eyes never leaving the card Tim had given her moments earlier.

* * *

Tim arrived back at NCIS to find everyone hard at work at their desk and Gibbs nowhere to be found. He was almost to his desk when he felt an hand grab his arm and pull him away. Tim didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The hand continued to grab him until he was back on the elevator. "Abby what the hell?"

She pressed the emergency stop button before she turned around and glared at him. "I can't believe you didn't tell me." she shrieked.

"Tell you what?"

"That Tony invited you over for dinner."

"Oh Abby-"

Abby pressed a finger against his lips to keep him from talking. "You don't talk." she hissed. "I thought we were friends."

Tim managed to mumble an answered. "We are."

"Then why didn't you tell me." asked Abby sadly, removing her finger away from Tim's lips.

He couldn't miss the hurt that shone in her eyes. "Because I didn't think there was anything to tell. I'm sorry."

"Timmy it's dinner, at night, in Tony's apartment, with Tony, the guy you're secretly in love with. Of course it's something to tell."

"It's not like it's a date Abby." he shrugged. "It's just dinner."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Tony Abby." Tim sighed. "He's into busty blondes with IQ's of like fifty, not guys and if he was it wouldn't be with a guy like me." He jerked when the elevator started suddenly only to have Abby press the stop button again. "Abby what-"

Abby interrupted him. "Is Tony the first guy you've ever liked?"

"What?"

"Is Tony the first guy you've ever liked or have there been others." she asked again, not backing down without an answer.

He realized that the only way he was getting out of the elevator was to tell Abby the truth. Taking a deep breath, he moved his gave to the floor before he even spoke. "There's was one, back at MIT." he whispered. "He was my Chem. lab partner. I was seventeen and stupid and believed that he actually cared about me but he didn't."

"Oh Timmy, what happened?"

"I found out that the only reason he liked me was so he could get a passing grade. Apparently he really sucked at chemistry." he chuckled bitterly.

Abby wrapped her arms around Tim and hugged him tightly. She hated to see her friend so sad and hurt. "That guy was a bastard."

Tim waited until Abby let him go before he spoke again. "I know but it made me realize Abby that I lived in the real world and we can't all have what we want, no matter how bad I want it." He said nothing else as he reached forward and pressed the start button on the elevator. The doors opened and he got up and made his back over to his desk.

"What was that about?" asked Tony as he looked to see Tim walking back to his desk. He'd noticed when Abby came and dragged Tim off to the elevator and that was five minutes ago.

Tim didn't even look up. "You know…just Abby being Abby." was all Tim said and thankfully, Tony didn't ask any more question.

* * *

Next Chapter will include the dinner at Tony's place. I bet you all can't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Tony and Tim having dinner. I must warn you there will be some heavy making out so if you can't stomach it, why the hell are you reading this story to begin with. Well enough talking, go ahead and read if you haven't started already.  
**

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own it because if I did this would have happened a long time ago.  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **Six

* * *

**

Tim nervously sat in his car outside of Tony's building, trying to build up the courage to go inside. Gibbs made them stay late but not as late as the night before so Tony still insisted that Tim come over. Though instead of cooking Tony offered to by Chinese while Tim brought the wine. At first Tim thought it would feel more like a date if he brought a bottle of wine but Tony was adamant so he conceded. Now it was close to nine o'clock and Tim still hadn't gotten out of his car.

Suddenly there was a knock at his window causing him to jump and let out a silent curse. He looked to see it was Tony grinning cockily at him. Rolling down his window, he hissed loudly at his teammate. "Tony what the hell!"

"Are you planning on sitting out here all night or are you coming up."

"I was waiting."

"For what?" grinned Tony. "An open invitation. Encase you've forgotten Probie I already gave you one."

Tim chuckled nervously. "Right." Taking a deep breath, Tim grabbed the bottle from the passenger seat and passed it to Tony before he got out of the car. He followed Tony inside his building, anticipation building with each step. Soon they were inside Tony's apartment and Tim felt like he was going either going to vomit or pass out. He couldn't decide which would be better.

* * *

Tony could feel Tim's anxiousness and patted the younger man on the shoulder. He smirked as Tim jumped back startled and just stared at him. "Come on McGee relax, make yourself at home. I'm not gonna bite I promise unless you really want me too." he winked before making his way to the kitchen.

He let out a shaky breath he hadn't known he was holding when Tony disappeared from his sight. His skin felt like it was on fire while his heart beat rapidly against his chest as he tried his best to keep it together. "It's just dinner Tim." he whispered to himself with more shaky breaths. "He's not interested."

"Who's not interested."

He turned around quickly to find Tony standing behind with two glasses of wine in his hand. "No…one." stuttered Tim. "I was just…talking to myself."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he took a sip out of his glass. "You know you really shouldn't do that if you don't want people to think you're crazy." he smirked, handing Tim the other glass.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Come on let's eat." Tony lead the way to the small dining space where the table was set with two plates of food and multiple cartons. "I got a bit of everything since I really didn't know what you wanted."

"That's great, thanks." smiled Tim as he took his seat.

Tony did the same thing and immediately began eating his food. Tim sat, watching Tony eat his meal while he barely touched anything on his plate. Ziva's earlier comment popped into his head and he couldn't help but wonder if Tony had-"

"I didn't do anything to your food Tim so you can stop worrying."

"I wasn't thinking that." Tim blushed as he took a bite of his food.

"Yes you were." smiled Tony. "And it's okay because if the roles would be reverse I'd be doing the same thing."

Tim found himself smiling and eating more of his food. A few minutes passed and a small conversation began between the two. Tim listened as Tony telling him more about himself. He had to admit even though he'd worked with Tony for quite a few years now he didn't know much about the older man. It was nice to finally see a different side of Tony than the side he saw at work. Currently Tim was laughing at a comment made by Tony.

"That's something I hadn't heard in a while."

He stopped laughing and gave Tony a half curious smile. "What?"

"You laugh." smirked Tony as he took a sip of wine. "I can't remember the last time I heard you laugh."

"I guess it has been a while huh."

"Yeah, too long."

Tim found himself blushing harder this time as Tony continued smiling at him. That smile sent heat waves and chills all through him every single time he saw it. He wanted so badly for Tony to reach over and kiss-

"Tim!"

He was so startled by Tony calling his name that his hand accidently hit the wine glass, knocking it off the table. It crashed to the floor and shattered into pieces. Tim jumped out and immediately began picking up the glass. "Oh my God Tony I am so sorry." he apologized, trying to gather the broken glass.

"Tim it's okay, it was an accident."

"I should have been paying attention."

"I said it's fine." replied Tony as he got up and went to the kitchen to get a dishcloth. Tim remained and tried to gather all the broken glass he could. While picking it up he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand and he looked down to see a long piece of glass embedded in his hand and blood dripping from his palm. "Dammit." he let out a mumbling curse as he stood up and slowly pulled the glass out of his hand.

Tony ran out with the dishcloth to see Tim holding his bleeding hand. "McGee are you okay."

"I'm fine, I just cut myself."

"Let me see."

"Tony it's fine-"

"McGee." Tony growled in a demanding tone. "Let me see your hand."

Tim sighed but complied and held his hand out for Tony to see. He winced slightly as the cool damp cloth pressed against his skin.

"Just keep holding it still." Tony said as held the cloth still, making sure to keep adding pressure until the bleeding stopped.

Tim didn't dare move the cloth as Tony let his hand go and lead him back over to the sofa while he took on the task of picking up the glass from the floor. The bleeding began to slow by the time Tony was finished with the glass as he disappeared once more. This time when he came back he had a few pieces of paper towel and another cold washcloth in his hands. "Sorry, all out of gauze and bandages but this should do."

"Tony you don't have to do this."

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down beside Tim, grabbing his hand. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Maybe I should go."

"Didn't I say don't be ridiculous." replied Tony again as he removed the dishcloth and cleaned up the remaining blood. Once the hand was cleaned, he then wrapped Tim's hand with the paper towel. "There, all better." he smiled as soon as he was done, keeping a firm grip on Tim's hand.

He could feel his face began to flush again and quickly removed his hand out of Tony's. "You didn't have to do this." Tim smiled, waving his hand around and admiring Tony's handy work.

"It was the least I could do."

"Still, I just want to say I'm sorry for your glass-"

"Tim would you stop worrying." Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "It was just a glass."

Tim looked at Tony with his mouth slightly open in a small state of shock. "You called me Tim." muttered Tim as his mouth remained open.

"What?"

"You called me Tim and not for the first time. You've called me Tim at least four times since I've been here."

"Well it is your name isn't."

"Yeah, it is but you never call me that unless you've done something or what something, which is it."

Tony laughed at Tim's accusation and sat back in his sofa. "Trust me McGee, I don't done anything nor do I want anything."

"Then why'd you invite me here to your place?"

"I invited you over for dinner, remember."

Tim chuckled softly before shrugging. "I do it's just, I can't help but wonder why I'm here."

"Okay then I'll tell you." Tony took a deep breath and let out slowly. 'I know."

Tim was confused by the statement. "You know what?"

"I know why you've been acting all weird lately." Tony stated softly, moving his body closer to the younger agent. "Why you've been so withdrawn, jumpy, blowing up at me every time I talk about one of my dates."

"What, how?" was the question he screamed inside of his head as he tried to move back. It didn't help because every time he moved back Tony would continue to move closer to him. It was getting to the point where he couldn't breath, his heart clenching in his chest. "Tony I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to lie to me Tim, I know."

"Tony-"

He moved so they were directly in each other's facing and giving Tim a smile. "Tim." Tony whispered seductively. "I know."

* * *

It came without warning. Tony's hand wrapping around the back of his head and soft lips crashing down on Tim's. Tim's eyes widen before he closed them and allowed himself to melt into the kiss. He could feel Tony's tongue begging for entrance and Tim was not one to disappoint. Sparks of electicity flowed through him as he gave Tony full access to his mouth. "Please don't let this be a dream."

Many thoughts plagued Tony's mind as he plunged his tongue deeper into Tim's mouth. It was true, he had figured out what was wrong with Tim after careful putting all the pieces together. After all, he wasn't the senior field agent for nothing. The jumpiness, the anger, which could now be seen as jealous, were the major signs that something was wrong. It wasn't until Tony noticed Tim's constant blushing every time he would look in the younger man's direction and the non-pseudo confession for love did he finally realize what was going on. His probie had a crush on him.

Tony couldn't have been happier. Who knew that the feelings and thoughts he'd been having for almost a year were able to be reciprocated. Once he figured that out the rest was easy. Inviting Tim to his place was the first step and he hoped the rest would follow.

The need to breathe made the pair pull apart to regain their breath. Tim traced his now red and bruised lips all while taking deep breaths. "What the hell was that."

Tony smirked cockily, licking his lips. "Wow Probie has it been that long since your last kiss. Now that's just sad."

It wasn't enough for Tim as he jumped up from the sofa and rapidly began pacing across the floor. "I'm serious Tony." hissed Tim, running his fingers through his hair. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Did Abby tell you that?"

"She didn't tell me anything. I figured it out on my own."

"You did."

"Ah yeah." scoffed Tony, rolling his eyes. His arms folded dramatically across his chest. "Contrary to popular belief I am not a complete idiot. I can figure things out on my own."

"I'm sorry Tony I didn't mean to offended you, I just…I can't believe you know and I can't believe you kissed me. You don't even like me like that."

Tony smirked and rose from the chair, over to Tim. Wrapping his arms around Tim's waist, he placed a small chaste kiss on the man's lips. "Well I must like you in some way seeing as how I just had my tongue down your throat."

He would have melted in Tony's arms if he could. This was something he'd been wanting for so long and now it was finally happening. Still, his mind wouldn't let him believe that this was real. That Tony, a man who could have anyone he wanted, wanted him. That just wasn't possible.

Tim pryed himself out of Tony's arms and slowly began backing away from him. "Tony I can't do this." he whispered sadly, his heart breaking with each word.

"Tim."

"I can't let this happen to me again." Tim could see that Tony wanted to say something else when his phone suddenly rung. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Tim…I need help."

His eyes widen in fear as he listened to the voice on the other side of the phone. "Beverly."

"He…he came in and I-"

"Beverly who did this to you?"

"Tim."

That was all he heard as the phone went dead. Tim looked back at Tony who had fear in his eyes as well. "Beverly's been hurt."

Tony snapped out of it first and immediately began grapping his things. "Come on lets go." He raced out of the door, with Tim behind both hoping that they weren't to late.

* * *

This chapter was originally longer but I decided to cut it down some to make it more suspenseful. Don't hate me I mean you can't hate me, not after a kiss like that. Until next time


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Hope you aren't mad that I'm a few days late with this. What can I say, some things came up. Anyways this chapter is just what you guys need for the weekend because it contains more Tony on Tim action. You're welcome.  
**

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own it because if I did there would be at least one gay character, or maybe two.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Tony kicked down the door gun in hand and entered the apartment, Tim right behind him.

"NCIS." yelled Tony as he walked through the door of the dark room.

Tim found the light switch and turned it on and that's when they both saw the state of the apartment. There was paper thrown everywhere and a broken lamp on the floor. Tim saw the body first. Beverly was dressed in her bathrobe, laid out on the living room, covering in blood. Just like Dennis and Corey there were multiple stab wounds to her chest and abdomen region. "Beverly." he cried out and rushed over to her while Tony continued searching the house. He checked for a pulse and found a very weak but steady one. The robe was open just enough for Tim to see that something had been written across her chest.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt a hand on her neck. She could barely breath and her entire radiated with pain. It didn't take much to know she was dying. "Tim…help."

Grabbing the wet towel from around the woman's head, he tried his best to apply pressure to the wounds. "Just hold on."

"It's clear." Tony came back into the room, cell phone in his hand. "And a ambulance is on the way." he stated. "How's she doing?"

"It's bad Tony."

There was blood everywhere. Tony rushed to the bathroom and found another bath towel, running back to Tim and helping him apply pressure.

The sound of sirens didn't ease Tim's as he pressed the towel harder. Thankful she was still breathing, just barely. "Beverly tell us who did this."

"He came." she gasped, struggling to breath. "Had knife…blood."

"Beverly who did this."

She didn't say anything instead she pointed to the broken lamp that was on the floor.

The paramedics burst through the door and went into immediate action. "What have we got." one of the asked.

"Female, mid-thirties, multiple stab wounds." Tim managed to stutter out as they lifted her body onto the stretcher and carried her out of the room. Leaving both Tony and Tim covered in blood and wondering if she was going to live or die.

* * *

Ziva snapped another photograph of the room as Tim and Tony finished giving their statement to Detective Warren. Tim was finished first and made his way over to where Ziva was to help her out.

She saw him coming and put her camera down. "How is our victim." she asked with genuine concerned.

"I called but they didn't have anything new to tell me. She was rushed to emergency surgery." Tim replied sadly as he slipped on the gloves given to him by the detective.

"Did she say anything, about who attacked her?"

"No. All she said was that it was a man with a knife and then she said something about blood."

"Blood, her blood."

"No." said Tim, shaking his head. He walked over to the spot where the broken lamp lied and crotched down. Picking up one of the pieces he realized that some on them were covered with blood and hair. "She meant this blood."

Ziva walked over to where Tim was and immediately saw what he was talking about. With a smirk she crotched down as well. "She fought back."

"That she did Ziva." Tim replied back with a smile.

Near the door Tony was still talking with the detective giving her his statement.

Melina closed her notepad and gave Tony a small smile. "Thanks Tony for calling me. I'm happy that you guys kept you your word and kept me in the loop."

"Well I am a man of my word." Tony grinned his infamous grin at the beautiful woman.

"I can see that. Hey once this case is over if you ever wanna get together for a drink I wouldn't mind."

Looking over his shoulder he saw Tim, working with Ziva and he immediately knew what his answer was. He couldn't think about being with anyone else until he worked things out with Tim. "I'm sorry Melina but I'm kinda seeing someone right now."

Melina simply shrugged. "That's okay." she smirked. "At least I tried right."

"Right." Tony smiled as she walked away. He was about to follow her when an unknown man tried to come into the home. Tony stopped him before he could. "Hey you can't come in here."

He continued to thrash around in Tony's arm as he felt his body being pushed out. "Bev, is she here? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry sir but who are you."

The man ran his fingers through his dark hair and took a deep shaky breath. "My name is Zach Tyler and I'm Beverly's next door neighbor. Is she okay?

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Tyler but Beverly was attacked tonight."

"Oh my God." Zach cried out, running his fingers through his hair again. I should go to the hospital and be with her. She doesn't have any family here."

"You must really care about her."

"I do, she's always doing nice things for me and I like to make sure she's okay when she's not feeling well."

"What, does she have some kind of illness."

"Beverly is HIV positive."

Tony gasped, mouth dropping open as he ran from the door and over to where Tim was. He grabbed Tim by the arm and lifted him up before pulling the glove off his injured hand. "We have to get you to the hospital."

Tim stood confused as Tony began to drag him away. "What, why?"

"You cut your hand and you got Beverly's blood on your hand."

"I was trying to stop the bleeding Tony, you know that."

Tony turned around, grabbing Tim by both shoulders and staring him directly in the eyes. "You need to get to the hospital McGee because Beverly was HIV positive."

* * *

Tim sat patiently in the doctor's office and waited nervously for the man to come back. His time at the hospital had been short being as how Tony demanded that he been seen right away as soon as they arrived at the Navy hospital. Not only was he given an AIDS test but a nurse also wrapped up his hand.

The doctor finally came back into the room and sat down across from him with a small smile on his face. "Well Agent McGee I have everything I need and rushed it down to the lab."

"How long before I get my results back."

"I should have them back by tomorrow afternoon but if I were you I wouldn't worry much."

"Why?"

"The chances of you becoming HIV positive are slim to none. You're contact with her blood was very minimal. Add that to the medication of antivirals I'm going to give you and I can more than guarantee that you will not test positive for HIV." The doctor handed Tim a bottle of pills along with another smile.

"Thank you Dr. Griffin."

"Now I have to warn you, the medication comes with a few side effects such as nausea, vomiting, headaches and stomach pains so there might be days worse than others.

"I can handle it." Tim stood up, taking the bottle out of the doctor's hands before making his way to the door. Once he was outside he immediately saw Tony leaning against the wall. "Tony, you're still here?"

"You didn't think I was going to leave you here alone did you."

"I just thought you would be back at the crime scene gathering evidence."

Tony shook his head and waved his hand. "Naw, Gibbs and Ziva can handle it and I was more worried about you." Tony pushed himself up and over to Tim. "Why don't I take you home."

"Okay."

The drive back to Tim's apartment was a silent one, Tony and Tim not saying much of anything to each. Once they arrived, Tony offered to walk Tim to his door and he was surprised and happy when Tim didn't object.

Quietly they made their way up the stairs until they were at Tim's door. Once the door was open Tony was ready to say goodnight when a nervous jittery Tim spoke to him.

"You can come in if you want."

"Okay, if you sure."

Tim gave Tony a shy smirk as he opened his door up wider. "I'm sure." Together they walked inside and Tim immediately slipped off his jacket while Tony walked over to Tim's writing desk and stood there. "Can I get you anything to drink." Tim asked Tony as he walked towards the kitchen. "Water, juice, soda."

Tony shook his head. "No I'm fine."

"Okay."

Tony remained silent and watched as Tim came out of the kitchen and moved closer to him. His nerves completely on edge, he patiently waited for Tim to say something, anything to him. The younger agent, however, remained silent as well. After a few moments of quietness Tony cleared his throat. "Maybe it would be best if I go and-"

"Why'd you do it." Tim suddenly blurted out as Tony made a play to leave.

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid Tony." Tim replied as he rolled his eyes. "It's not a good look for you."

Tony sighed and nervously scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're refering to the kiss then."

"Ah yeah. Why did you do it? Was it just a way to mess with my head, again."

"Would you believe I did it because I wanted too."

Now Tim was more confused then ever. He could understand being caught up in the moment or having too much to drink. He could even see the kiss as being another prank by Tony but to hear him say that. Why would Tony want to kiss him. He was a complete lady's man. "But Tony you don't like guys." scoffed Tim, hands at his side.

"I know I don't."

"And you barely like me."

"I like McGee, I more than like you."

"But you're always making fun me, calling me names. You don't do that to anyone else on the team but me."

Tony instantly felt bad. "I say those things not because I hate you or dislike you but just the opposite. I like you, I always have since the first time we met. But I didn't think you felt the same way so to keep myself from getting too attached or hurt I tried to push you away. Classic school bully pulls the pigtails of the girl he secretly likes." He let out a small chuckle. "I guess I did a really good job."

"Am I the first guy you ever liked."

"Yeah. Before I met you I never looked twice at a man."

"Then why-"

He walked until he was directly in front of Tim, staring him straight in the eye. "Like I stated earlier I don't like guys McGee, I just like you." he whispered affectionately. "And before you ask why, I honestly don't know why I do but I do. That's a straight answer."

The intensity coming from Tony's eyes made Tim's entire body quake with desire. He was glad that he was leaning against his desk or else he would have fallen to the floor. "But Tony, you could have any girl you wanted."

"Yeah but she wouldn't be as smart as you, or as funny as you, or as talented as you are."

"That's exactly my point."

Tony wrapped one hand around Tim's neck and forced him to look up. Moving their faces closer together until their lips were touching Tony finally responded. "They're still not you and you're the one I want."

"Tony." was the only thing Tim was able to say before all his restraint broke and he grabbed the front of Tony's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Unlike earlier at Tony's apartment Tim held nothing back. Kissing Tony with everything that he had and obliging when Tony all but demanded access to his mouth.

Sadly the need to breath outweighed the urge to kiss so the couple had no choice but to pull apart to catch their breath.

"Please don't let this be some cruel joke again." Tim stuttered as Tony's mouth attacked his neck, sucking it like a vampire.

"I don't know who did this to you in the past and I'm starting to hate the bastard but even I wouldn't be this cruel." Tony smirked, kissing Tim on the lips again as he pressed their bodies closer together.

"Then this has to be a very vivid dream."

"You're saying you dream about me Probie."

Tim blushed feverishly. "Sometimes." he shamefully admitted. "More like a lot these past few weeks."

Tony let out a laugh of his own. "Glad to see I wasn't alone." he smirked happily and he wasn't lying. Reaching down he connected their hands tightly together.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say that you trust me."

"I do Tony. I trust you with my life, you know that."

"I do but I want you want to trust me with your heart." whispered Tony as he used his other hand and forced Tim to look him in the eyes. "Can you do that for me Tim, trust me with your heart."

"I think, I already do." Tim answered honestly with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

That was all Tony needed to hear. He pulled Tim into another passionate kiss. Once again they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

Tim felt as though his heart was going to explode with happiness. Never before had he felt so loved and so wanted in his entire life but just kissing Tony wasn't enough. He wanted more. "God Tony you have no idea how bad I want you."

"Then what are we waiting for."

"My test, I have to wait for my test results."

Tony cursed silently, remembering the previous events that happened including the need for an HIV test. Wrapping both arms around Tim's waist, he pulled the younger man closer. "Tim you're going to be okay." he whispered in Tim's ear.

"I know." smiled Tim as he rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. "I just think we should wait and make sure, just to be safe."

"I can respect that. So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we sleep?"

"Sleep, sounds like fun."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "You do know we're just going to sleep right."

"I got the gist of it Probie." chuckled Tony as Tim lead him to his bedroom. "Hey this reminds me of a movie I-"

Tim rolled his eyes and continued making his way towards his room. He knew he was in for a long night and hopefully many long nights to come. As long as they were with Tony he didn't care.

* * *

Now I'm not an expert on medicine so that whole HIV bit was something I just picked up from yes, watching other shows. If it's wrong I'm sorry. Will I fix, probably not. In the meantime I hope everyone has a great weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: I'm back with another chapter and yes, this is the last chapter of this story. But, don't worry I have a little something I've been working on on the side and before you ask it is a sequel but not quite. You're welcome. Also I have to warn you guys about this chapter. This chapter contains very heavy slash material. So heavy that I have to change the rating to M. Please if you're not old enough to read stuff like this don't and if you're really not into it don't read it. But if you are then by all means go for it. Once again thanks for reading and until next story. Peace.  
**

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own it because if I did there would be at least one gay character, or maybe two.  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **Eight**

* * *

"I can't believe it was the mailman." Tony smirked as he sat down next to Tim. It was the following evening and the case was officially solved. The culprit turned out to be a former member of the ULA who somehow snapped. His name was Garland Bishop, a mailman who was convinced he was doing what was best for the members of the group. Killing them so they could be free from their feelings. Lucky for the team Beverly put up a fight and got samples of his DNA.

"I know, I'll never look at Mr. Bates the same way again." Tim replied with a smile. "He's my mailman."

"I got that McGee."

"I know it was just in case you didn't."

Tony laughed as he pulled Tim closer to him. "Thanks for the breakdown."

Tim smiled happily, snuggling closer to the older man as Tony changed the channel to the television. "I'm just happy that the case is over and we caught the guy before anyone else was hurt."

"That is a good thing. How is Beverly by the way?"

"She's fine, healing nicely. She'll probably have to stay in the hospital for another week or so before she can go home but she has Zach. He's been taking great care of her."

"Yeah." smirked Tony. "I don't think he's going anywhere for a while. I can still see the look on his face when we told him about the attack."

"Who knew that the whole time she was in love with her neighbor her neighbor was madly in love with her."

"That's what I call irony."

"That's what I call fate." Tim smiled as he turned his attention from the television back to Tony.

"Sometimes you don't know what you have until it's almost taken away from you."

Tim knew exactly what Tony was referring to, his HIV test. "Tony the test came back negative, I'm fine."

"I know, I just can't help but think about that night and her blood on your hands. It was the most scared I've ever been."

"Well you should stop worrying because I'm really fine."

"That you are." Tony smiled and leaned over to give Tim a kiss. He didn't have to wait for a response as he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck. "Tim."

"I know Tony, I know." He grabbed Tony's hand and pulled the older man up from the couch. Still locked in the kiss, Tim slowly lead the way to his bedroom.

* * *

Once inside the room, they crashed onto the bed, frantically pulling off each other's clothes until they were both naked.

Tony was on top, his body grinding heatedly against Tim's when he suddenly pulled away. "I know this is your first time with another guy Tim, it's mine too but I really want this…with you. I just don't want to rush you to do something you're not ready for."

Tim smiled and reached over to his nightstand. Without hesitation, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. "I'm been dreaming about this moment for a long time Tony." he grinned, sliding the items into Tony's hand. "Trust me, you're not rushing me into anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

That was all Tony needed to hear. Ripping the condom open, he slipped the condom on before pulling Tim into another kiss. "How do you want to do this?"

"Facing you."

"You're wish is my command."

Tim was in heaven. With every touch, kiss, Tim felt his body ache uncontrollably with pleasure. Tony lips and hands were like fire on his skin. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep moans from escaping but it didn't work. Nothing did. The more Tony touched him the more breathy and loud his moans became.

Tony watched Tim's body writhe against him and couldn't stop grinning. He finally had what he'd been wanting for quite some time. A naked and sex-crazed Tim underneath him. Opening the bottle of lube, he poured some onto his fingers and carefully slid one finger inside Tim. Tony almost came when Tim bucked against him.

He hissed at the intrusion but it wasn't enough to make him want to stop. In fact Tim couldn't take it. Tony was moving one finger inside him to slowly. He needed more. "Tony."

"Yeah Tim."

"More…please. I want more." he begged.

"Like I said, your wish is my command." He did as asked and entered another finger inside Tim, preparing him. Soon he added another finger and continued his slow movements, wanting to make sure that Tim felt as less pain as possible. "You ready."

"More than you'll every know." moaned Tim, impatiently.

He slicked his aching erection with more lubricant before wrapping Tim's legs around his waist. Raising his hips slightly, he positioned himself and slowly pushed in. "Oh my God Tim-"

"I know the feeling." grinned Tim as the pain disappeared and was replaced by indescribable pleasure. His body relaxed even more as Tony pressed deeper inside of him until he was fully sheathed. God how he wished Tony would move all ready. As if Tony could hear his thoughts he suddenly felt Tony thrusting inside of him.

Slowly at first, Tony picked up the pace thrusting eagerly inside of Tim. The younger agent bucked against him, clenching tightly and forcing him to move. Not that Tony minded.

"Oh my god Tony" was all Tim could cry out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head hit the pillow. Every thrust against his prostate sent waves of pleasure through his entire body.

The thrusts became quicker and harder as Tony continued to hit Tim's sweet spot. Holding himself up with one hand, Tony took the other and wrapped it around Tim's stiff member, stroking it to match his thrust.

The combination of the strokes and the thrusts were to much for Tim to take and soon, he found himself on the brink of a powerful orgasm. Grabbing the sheets tighter in hands, his heels dug deeper into Tony's side. "Tony please, I want to…I want-"

"Then by all means let go." Tony moaned happily, plunging deeper inside of Tim. Having Tim clench around him, seeing him so close to the edge caused Tony's own body to react happily. He too was close. "Come for me baby." he whispered, bending down and kissing Tim passionately.

That was all Tim needed to hear. The kiss, along with one last powerful thrust caused a wave of intense pleasure to rip through his body as he came. Hot, sticky liquid covering both their stomachs as the massive orgasm flowed through his body, head to toe.

Seeing Tim in such an erotic state, moaning and crying out his name was too much for Tony to handle. With his own final cry he soon he found himself immediately coming after Tim.

The smell of sex, sweat, and heavy breathing were the only things that filled the room as Tony lowered his body carefully on top of Tim. Careful not to squish him but still emerged deep inside his lover. "That was amazing. I didn't know you had it in you Probie."

"You think that now since we've slept together you can let go of the Probie."

"Not a chance McLover."

Tim sighed but continued to smile as he looked up at Tony. "It was worth a shot."

Tony laughed and finally pulled himself out. Walking over to the bathroom, he threw away the used condom and grabbed a wet washcloth. He walked back over to the bed and cleaned the two of them off before climbing back into the bed. "Come closer." he whispered, pulling Tim closer and wrapping his arms around him. "Let's sleep now."

Tim smiled contently as he rested his head on Tony's chest and closed his eyes letting the blissful darkness take him over.

* * *

It was late that night and Timothy found himself fully awake. He'd fallen asleep for a few minutes after sex with Tony until he suddenly was awake. He looked over at the clock and saw it was close to three a.m. He then turned his attention to Tony who was snoring softly next to him. Tim was slightly surprised that Tony was still there and hadn't sneaked out while he was asleep. Closing his eyes, he tried to go back to sleep but found it impossible. To many thoughts were plaguing his mind.

"If you think any louder McGee you'll wake the whole apartment complex."

Tim chuckled embarrassed as he looked over to Tony who was staring at him with one eye open. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay." smiled Tony, opening both his eyes and turning so the two of them were facing. Even with his eyes closed he could tell something was bothering Tim and he was determined to find out what it was. "What's on your mind McWorrier?"

He didn't bother to hold it in. "I really like you Tony."

Tony sighed. He should have known it had something to do with him. "I'm sensing a but."

"No buts, I mean there is a but, but it's not a bad but. At least not on your end." Tim quickly but nervously said as to not offend Tony or scare him away. "I really like you and I don't want to be with anyone else-"

"But-"

"But I don't want you to feel forced to be with only me." he finally finished with a quiver in his voice. Even after what they'd just done and the previous conversations they had Tim still feared rejection. So Tim realized that some of Tony was better than not having him at all. "I'm fine with keeping this as casual as you want it and I won't mind if you want to see other people."

Tony could feel his heart breaking at the fear in Tim's voice. He knew something was bothering the younger man but he wouldn't have guessed this. Reaching over, he pulled Tim as close as he possibly could before kissing him softly. "I meant what I said two nights ago." he replied, reminding Tim of the conversation they had two nights after they got back from the hospital. When Tony basically poured his heart out to Tim and got a heart in return. There was no way he was going to let that go now. "I want you Tim, nobody else, just you for as long as you'll have me."

"Well it might be a while before I let you go."

"That's fine with me." smiled Tony, kissing Tim again. Everything in his life was finally in place and he couldn't have been happier. "Don't worry so much Timmy. We'll take this as slow as you want it and we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want too."

"Except Abby, I have to tell Abby or she'll never forgive me."-

"And everyone else."

"Well we could wait a while before telling everyone else, especially Gibbs since we're sorta breaking one of his rules." replied Tim sadly. "Us being together could get us separated or worse, fired. I wouldn't want that to happen."

"I don't care."

"You really mean that."

"I mean that more than anything."

Tim's smile became wider as he leaned forward and gave Tony a passionate kiss. They pulled apart breathless but content as they stared into each other's eyes. For the first time in a long time he was truly happy. "I think I'm ready to sleep now." smiled Tim, curling up against Tony's warm body and closing his eyes.

Tony wrapped his arms around the younger man and place a small chaste kiss on his forehead. "Then by all means go ahead, I'm not going anywhere." And he meant it. Together and peacefully the two men let darkness take them over as they drifted off into a very blissful sleep.

* * *

I know the killer was lame. The mailman was not so orginal but I didn't know how else to end it. Once again, thanks for reading.

P.S to the reviewer who wondered where I got the HIV idea from it was also Law and Order SVU. I love that show so much.


End file.
